


Quite A Bloody Rescue

by jaxonkreide



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Includes Art, Kidnapping, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, No Major Character Death, short little thing I wrote accompanying my art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxonkreide/pseuds/jaxonkreide
Summary: Some Villains had managed to kidnap Tony.It was honestly pretty embarrassing.





	Quite A Bloody Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> as I was drawing a bit of a bloody pic yesterday I couldn't help but think up a more detailed scenario as to why it came to that scene XD  
> so here it is!

Some Villains had managed to kidnap Tony.

It was honestly pretty embarrassing. They were all low rank- no name in the criminal world- and tried to get in contact with Pepper, demanding a hilariously small ransom. Amateurs.

Tony didn't even bother getting mad at them, this was just an annoyance.

Although his patience was tempted when once of the three imbeciles guarding his tied up ass started beating down on him, talking about his own personal vendetta against Tony. One of the punches to his face broke the skin beneath his eye, one of the man’s rings having caught on his flesh.

Tony winced and was just about to spit venom at his incompetent captors when suddenly strangled cries could be heard from the corridor outside the room he was kept in.

The man beating down on Tony moved to check on the trouble was as another criminal behind Tony held a knife to his throat.

–THUNK–

With a loud crash the door flew open, revealing Loki of all people who came rushing in, throwing a knife at the man behind Tony without pause. Tony could feel the man stumbling back and falling down almost in slow motion, the knife leaving a small bloody line on his throat.

A second criminal somewhere off to Tony's left fell victim to Loki's throwing knives just as fast, but the third and last person in the room...

He had been the one to punch Tony and Tony had the bad feeling that Loki somehow knew. Tony watched in horror as Loki killed the last man with apparent glee.

It was a slow and torturous death, blood splattering everywhere. Once Loki was done, some had even ended up on Tony's face, even though he was tied to a chair and averting his gaze.

When Tony looked back up, the god stood towering in front of him, face split into a crazed grin as he slowly opened his mouth, his velvet voice filling the room.

“Oh, Anthony.”

Loki sighed wistfully.

“We're going to have so much fun...”

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, I don't plan to continue this kksdjgsd Just saying before anyone asks about it XD
> 
> ~~Also can I admit that my original idea was to have the dead people be other Avengers and I only didn't do it because I didn't wanna draw them? XD~~
> 
> also check the art out over on [my tumblr!](http://jaxonkreide.tumblr.com/post/184317332864/i-drew-a-little-something-if-youre-wondering-how)


End file.
